


如人饮水

by Violet_Black



Category: MCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Black/pseuds/Violet_Black





	如人饮水

预警：PG级，BE，及时止损  
*setting：普通人AU，ABO  
-《如人饮水》BY Liar  
彼得醒得很早，床头定好的闹钟还没有响。他按亮手机，才不到五点。  
男孩闭着眼躺回去，却再没了睡意。他起身去客厅给自己倒了杯水，借着冰箱微弱的亮光小口啜饮，屋子里静悄悄的，一点人气都没有。他索性不再回去睡觉，洗漱完毕后把卧室的行李箱拖出来，摊在客厅的地板上，一双眼睛直愣愣地盯着里面的东西。  
只装满了小半个行李箱，他不知道还能再装些什么进去，有些浮躁地又把箱子合上。  
眼睛在客厅里转了一圈，彼得踮起脚尖去够柜子上那盆小雏菊，这是公寓楼下的花店老板送的，男孩费心照料着。娇弱的植物被他抱在怀里，扑簌簌地抖着叶子，像是觉得冷了一样。  
彼得无奈地笑笑，伸手碰了碰雏菊水嫩嫩的花瓣，自言自语，“我可没有玻璃罩和屏风给你呀。”  
他不是小王子，雏菊花也不是玫瑰。男孩恍惚了一下，想起很多次Alpha在温存过后把他抱在怀里，他靠着离男人心脏最近的位置，听着他沉稳有力的心跳声入眠。  
雏菊清苦的香气和Alpha信息素的味道很像。彼得回过神来，把植物小心地放在一边。  
打开柜子，中间那层的抽屉里放了厚厚一沓碟片，什么片子都有。彼得有点发愁地看着这些东西，才想起来杂物间还堆着放映机。  
那段时间米歇尔刚失恋，拖着内德和他整天整天泡在电影院，专看爱情片，看完了也不哭，一边吸溜着可乐一边在那里坐到散场，再拉着他们去看下个片子。  
《City of stars》的旋律在耳边响起时，彼得在一片昏暗的电影院偏过头，看见米歇尔专注的侧脸，她的眼睛盯着屏幕，又像是透过屏幕在看着什么遥远的地方。这样的神态让彼得想起自己。  
一个星期后他的Alpha从波士顿赶回纽约，压着他滚遍这间公寓的每个角落，彼得不住发出滚烫嘶哑的叫声，他紧紧攀扶着Alpha的脊背，在他卷挟着欲望漩涡的双眼中看见自己哭泣的脸庞，他听见Alpha质问自己，为什么要和别的人出去看电影。  
彼得病了一场，高烧退下来的时候，住处不知什么时候多了台放映机，男孩并不问，任由那个人把自己抱在怀里，下巴轻轻磨蹭着自己的肩窝。两个人一起沉默地看《诺丁山》。  
这是一种补偿，警告，抑或是别的什么，彼得都不在乎。后来他买了很多碟片，包括最喜欢的星战系列，可是放映机再也没用过了。  
彼得费了好大力气才把那些碟片装进一个箱子里，准备打包送给内德，好友和他的品味很相似，应该不会嫌弃这份礼物。听说他最近新交了个女朋友，是学校播音社的贝蒂，他们两个可能需要这个。  
在柜子深处，他又发现了一摞猫罐头。这让彼得愣了一下。  
他曾经确实养过一只猫。  
那是学校附近杂货店老板德玛尔的猫，名字叫墨菲。老板要带着女儿去意大利旅行一阵，便把猫托给他照顾。  
墨菲是只斑点猫，很粘他，每次在他裤脚边蹭来蹭去的时候，彼得都心软得一塌糊涂。Alpha罕见地没有对它的存在发表什么意见，甚至跟彼得一起出去给它买猫爬架，虽然最后并没有成功，因为墨菲更喜欢赖在彼得的床上。  
它第一次爬床的时候，Alpha正咬着彼得的耳尖欺负他，男孩呜呜咽咽地哭，冷不防被墨菲舔了下手背，一时间两个人都愣住了。  
猫咪棕色的眼睛无辜地看着他们，乖觉又可怜。  
于是墨菲在的那两周，Alpha再没碰过他。晚上就演变成了他被男人抱在怀里，墨菲咪呜着蜷缩在他肚子旁边，像个小暖炉一样靠着他。  
彼得睁着眼睛，紧张到身体僵硬。Alpha的呼吸拂过他的腺体，明明毫无别的意思，男孩却依旧难以放松下来。  
他知道男人没睡。  
后来彼得想过，那个晚上，他是不是想过就这么不顾一切地标记自己呢？  
在彼得的面前，Alpha总是克制的，成熟的。他的身份和阅历是彼得在相同年纪远远无法到达的高度。可是他会不会也有那么一刻，突然被少年时的轻狂和激情的洪流俘获，作出轻率的举动？  
彼得希望这不要发生，却又期待它发生。  
猫罐头已经过期了，彼得把它们扔进垃圾桶，没有再看。  
阳光渐渐露出来，彼得拖着行李箱走出公寓，把钥匙放在门前的地毯下。他停下来，看着自己手里的录取通知书。MIT，那是托尼待过的地方。  
那里有他十五岁到十七岁的岁月，彼得知道自己未来的几年将拥这些入梦，而Alpha余生的时光将交付到别人的手中，他无法染指，也不愿想象。  
彼得眯起眼睛，最后进行一次单方面郑重其事的告别。  
再见，托尼。  
他看着晴朗的阳光，像是看见男人无名指上戒指的雏形，于是轻轻地舒了口气，转身离开。  
——FIN


End file.
